The Fall of All Hope
by sherytra
Summary: Ce jour là restera gravé en lui à jamais pour trois raisons : il avait redécouvert le goût des larmes; il avait comprit une des vérité du monde; mais surtout, ce jour là, il avait vu son fils se sacrifier et tomber dans le Tartare.


**Salut tous le monde ! un nouvel OS ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

**Disclamer: tout est à Rick Riordan et la chanson est à Within Temptation; rien ne m'appartient.**

* * *

**The Fall of All Hope**

"I walk against the stream

Fight for what I believe in

I run towards the end

Trying not to give in"

_(Je marche contre le courant / Je me bats pour ce que je crois / Je cours vers la fin / Essayant de ne pas abandonner.)_

Poséidon soupira et se détendit en se calant un peu plus dans son trône. Habituellement, il aimait bien l'Olympe. D'autant plus que depuis la guerre contre Chronos les paroles de Persée résonnaient dans sa tête : "Elle est ici ta maison, à l'Olympe" et que la nouvelle Olympe reconstruite était un superbe mélange d'antiquité, de personnel et de moderne. C'était sauf que là, il saturait.

Cela faisait 10 mois.

10 mois ; 273 jours ; 652 heures ; 393 120 minutes ; 23 587 200 secondes ; et ce matin qu'il était enfermé à l'Olympe sur les ordre de son frère au milieux de quatorze dieux*, dont douze pris du Trouble Dissociatif de l'Identité**. Bien sûr la plupart avait fini par se stabiliser à la forme à laquelle ils avaient été à leur apogée.

C'était une solution désespérée et temporaire mais qui pour l'instant marchait ; même si Poséidon savait que certains dieux se servaient de leur forme inutilisée pour aider les demi-dieux ou intervenir dans la guerre.

En somme : Hestia, Déméter, Hermès, Dionysos, Athéna et lui ( lors premier accord à tous les deux depuis 3000 ans ! ) conservaient leur identité grecque. Les autres, à savoir : Jupiter, Junon, Prosepine, Diane, Mars et Vulcain; étaient sous leur forme romaine. Apollon et Aphrodite restaient neutres et changeants; ne souffrant d'aucun trouble.

Au début, Poséidon avait eut peur que la situation ne dégénère : les plus grands dieux enfermés dans le même endroit, souffrant d'une psychose par temps de guerre menaçante, il y avait de quoi. Mais finalement, non: chacun était trop concentré à garder son identité et un semblant de raison pour se disputer avec les autres.

Pour sa part, Poséidon se sentait bien, il ne soufrait presque pas. Il eut un sentiment doux-amer : il fallait dire que les romains ne l'honoraient que rarement, ils avaient bien trop peur du rivage.

Cependant, il y avait peut être... une semaine ? le temps se décomptait difficilement à l'Olympe; il avait senti pour la première fois depuis longtemps son côté romain le taquiner, comme si quelqu'un l'appelait de ce côté. Mais il s'était dit qu'il avait dû rêver. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il soit appelé de ce côté à part par un de ses enfants sang-mêlé. Or son seul et unique enfant était Percy. Et il n'avait rien à faire du côté romain, il était impossible qu'il y soit dans tous les cas : la porte des romains était cachée pour les grecques. Et inversement.

Étonnement, son fils lui manquait. Il avait envie de voir Percy, son sourire sarcastique, ses grands yeux vert d'océan comme les siens pétillants lorsqu'ils le voyait, et d'entendre ses questions sur le monde, sur lui, sur tout, sur rien. Quand cette guerre serait finie, si ils le pouvaient, Poséidon amènerait Percy dans son palais et à la pêche aussi, et... Il soupira. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il voulait montrer à son fils. Mais... mais il avait peur de ne pas en avoir l'occasion.

Quelques jours plus tôt, Junon leur avait tous fait par de son plan : réunir les sept demi-dieux grecs et romains les plus puissants pour les embarquer dans une quête ayant pour but de détruire Gaïa. Bien, très bien !

Ça l'aurait été si elle n'avait pas inclut son fils dedans. Percy avait assez donné comme ça. Il n'avait pas besoin de souffrir plus. Il approuva donc Jupiter lorsque celui-ci congédia Junon en lui ordonnant de rester enfermée dans ses quartiers. Pourtant une petite voix lui soufflait que ce qu'elle avait fait était juste et que l'enfermer de la sorte de menait plus à rien maintenant. Pas plus que l'entêtement de son frère à rester à l'Olympe plutôt que d'aller aider les sept.

Jason Grace.

Piper Mc Clean.

Léo Valdez.

Annabeth Chase.

Frank Zhang.

Hazel Levesque.

Et Percy Jackson.

Son fils.

Poséidon eut envie d'adresser une prière pour la vie de son fils, mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait personne à prier. Et cela lui donna envie de pleurer, mais ils se rendit compte qu'il ne savait plus comment on faisait...

Un gong retenti soudain, le sortant de sa réflexion et le faisant sursauter. Cela signifiait qu'il y avait une réunion avec le conseil au complet. Il se leva au moment où la plupart des dieux pénétraient dans la salle. Aphrodite le vit et lui lança un regard grave et presque désespéré. Elle était brune aujourd'hui, avec des yeux bleus qui semblaient tristes.

Il lui allait demander pourquoi elle arborai cet air, quand il se plia en deux pris d'une douleur soudaine à l'intérieur de son être. Il fut forcé de s'assoir tant la douleur qui tarodait son coeur était lacinante. Puis un nom jaillit dans son esprit tellement fort qu'il lui échappa.

-Percy !

-Annabeth !

Le double crie suffit à emplir la salle des trône. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Poséidon et Athéna. Poséidon lui jeta un regard : elle aussi était assise sur son trône pliée par la douleur, une lueur fiévreuse dans ses yeux gris.

-Que s'est il passé ? interrogea Démerter

-Je...

La voix de Poséidon se brisa.

-Je ne sait pas exactement, reprit -il une fois qu'il fut sûr de pouvoir parler, mais il leur est arrivé quelque chose de grave et je do...

-ça n'est pas encore arrivé. C'est en train de se produire.

Athéna semblait sortie de son hébétude. Redressée sur son trône, son regard brûlait de rage, d'impuissance, et, peut être se méprenait il sur ce point, de culpabilité. Elle échangea un regard avec Vulcain qui appuya sur le bouton d'une télécommande, installa un panneau de bronze céleste au centre du U des trônes puis fit un geste ample de la main et une image d'abord floue, mais de plus en plus distincte, se forma.

Elle représentait une sorte de caverne profondément enfoncée dans la terre, mais à ciel ouvert, comme si on avait bombardé le sol qui la recouvrait. Au dessus flottait une trière grecque à laquelle pendait une échelle de corde. Poséidon fronça les sourcils. Les navires étaient pour fais l'eau ! Pas pour le ciel ! Cependant, ils admira le travail fait dessus. Il y eut un zoom, et les silhouettes indistinctes et mouvantes se précisèrent. Elles s'affairaient presque toutes autours d'une immense statue d'or et d'ivoire. L'Athéna Parthénons. Lorsqu'il la reconnurent la plupart des dieux furent incrédules, mais aucun ne pipa mot. Autour d'elle s'affairaient quatre silhouettes criantes, dont celle d'une aigle d'Amérique, qui se mouvaient d'un côté à l'autre de la statue branlante avec d'immense cordes.

Les quatre autres semblaient désintéressées de ce spectacle. Le zoom se concentra sur eux. D'abord, il y eut un jeune garçon de peut être quatorze ans, il était bruns, avec un air pâle cadavérique qui ressortait d'autant plus avec ses vêtements noirs. Son blouson d'aviateur le faisant paraitre plus petit qu'il ne l'était réellement et les cernes noires sous ses yeux lui donnait l'air d'un prisonnier de guerre.

Avec stupeur, Poséidon reconnu Nico Di Angelo. Mais où était passé l'adolescent ravi de l'approbation et de l'affection de son père, Hadès, de la fin de la guerre, presque un an plus tôt ? Était il possible de changer à ce point en si peu de temps ?

Il suivait et tendait la main à une jeune afro-américaine aux yeux dorés, sans doute du même âge que lui, suspendue à l'échelle de corde qui descendait du navire. Tous semblaient pressés de partir. Et pour cause comprit Poséidon, la caverne s'effondrait, laissant peu à peu place à un trou béant menant droit -il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde à tous les dieux pour comprendre- au Tartare. Ils devaient tous partir. Et vite.

Derrière Nico, se tenait Percy. Il semblait tellement différent que Poséidon mit une seconde à le reconnaitre. Ses cheveux noires étaient plus longs que la normale et entremêlés de toiles d' araignée, mais gardaient leur couleur aile de corbeau, de même que ses yeux avaient toujours leur couleur vert d'eau; mais s'était sa stature même qui avait changé. Il était plus grand, plus étoffé. Il avait la silhouette d'un nageur. La peau halée de ses bras et de son visage était recouverte de cicatrice, de poussière et de saletés, les cernes sous ses yeux trahissaient les jours d'angoisses et de combats qui avaient sans doute précédé. Son tee-shirt orange et son jean noir étaient tâchés, coupés, déchirés; mais il semblait n'en avoir que faire. Toute son attention était dirigée sur l'échelle de corde et la jeune fille derrière lui.

-_Ça va aller_, marmonna-t-il.

Sa voix était plus grave et un peu plus rauque que dans son souvenir.

La jeune fille était jolie en fait, ne put s'empêcher de juger Poséidon. Elle avait des long cheveux blonds et bouclés avec un visage fin et des yeux gris d'orage. Mais pour l'heure, elle était dans le même état que Percy; avec en plus de nombreux fils de toiles d'araignée accrochés au dos de ses vêtements, comme si ils ne voulaient pas la laisser partir. Elle tenta de le rejoindre, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha et sembla même la tirer en arrière. Percy se retourna.

-_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _

Annabeth tomba à plat ventre, tirée par un fils entouré autours de sa cheville droite, a priori cassée.

-_Sa cheville ! Faut couper !_ cria le jeune afro américaine depuis l'échelle.

Percy et Annabeth se regardèrent en concert avec la même incompréhension, mais l'instant ne dura pas, car Annabeth fut soudain entrainée vers la fausse. Percy bondit et l'attrapa par le bras, mais il fut lui aussi entrainé par l'élan.

-_Aidez-les ! _

Le crie paniqué n'atteint pas les autres. Elle commença à descendre tandis que Nico boitillait vers eux. Les jambes d'Annabeth basculèrent dans le vide.

-_Non... mon épée..._

Poséidon vit tout de suite dans les yeux de son fils que celui ci avant comprit. Il ne pouvait pas les sauver tout les deux. Soit elle tombait seule, soit ils tombaient ensemble. Il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative. Égoïstement, il espérait que son fils choisirai la première.

Annabeth bascula soudain complètement dans le vide entrainant Percy qui fut bientôt le seul chainon la reliant à la surface. Il avait attrapé d'une main une corniche à moins de cinq mètre du sol et de l'autre il tenait Annabeth. Il était pâle sous l'effort. Nico arriva enfin au dessus et les regarda bercé de panique et d'impuissance. Et même si les autres finissaient par entendre les cris de l'autre l'adolescente, ils n'arriveraient jamais à temps pour les sauver. Jamais Percy ne lâcherait Annabeth. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour eux. Il étaient condamnés.

-_Percy, lâche-moi... Tu ne peux pas me hisser._

La voix rauque d'Annabeth étaient presque comme une prière.

-_Jamais._

Sa voix était étrangement calme et ferme. Un sourire sarcastique dansait doucement sur ses lèvres. Il leva la tête vers le fils d'Hadès.

_-De l'autre côté, Nico ! On vous retrouvera là-bas. Tu comprends ?_

_-Mais..._

_-Emmène-les là-bas ! Promet le moi !_

Sa voix s'était faite plus pressante sous l'hésitation de son ami.

_-Je...je le ferai._

Annabeth et Percy s'échangèrent un regard poignant lorsque celui-ci tourna vers elle ses yeux couleur océan.

_-Nous resterons ensemble. Je ne te laisserai plus partir. Plus jamais._

_-Du moment qu'on est ensemble..._

Ils eurent tout deux un sourire triste puis leurs yeux se tournèrent vers le ciel qu'ils ne reverraient peut être jamais. Devant la longue chute qui les attendaient, ses quelques secondes semblaient l'éternité. Puis, comme au ralentit, Percy lâcha la corniche et ils tombèrent ensemble là où il n'existe que les ténèbres...

L'image s'éteignit. Mais Poséidon ne sorti pas de son hébètement.

Percy. Tombé. Mort. Son univers tout entier semblait s'être réduit à ces trois mots.

Il ne se rendit pas compte des quelques minutes de silences faites spontanément par tous devant sa douleur et celle d'Athéna. Il prit pas conscience du fait que Jupiter reportait la réunion, ni du fait qu'il posait une main compatissante sur son épaule pendant presque une minute, comme pour partager sa peine.

Il ne se souvint pas s'être levé et être sorti pour aller s'isoler dans le jardin de ses propres quartiers.

Mais il se rappela la colère. Et l'impuissance.

La haine. Et la culpabilité.

Les cris. Et les larmes.

Une tempête de sentiments l'habitaient, tous contradictoire. Ils se sentait perdu, vidé de tout espoir, de tout rêve, de tout sourire. Il y avait juste le vide immense au creux de sa poitrine dans lequel il s'était égaré.

Trois coups furent alors frappé à la porte. Il examina la pièce. Elle était mouillée et ravagée. Pas une chose n'était encore debout. Il hésita.

-Entrez, dit il d'une voix rauque, après un instant de silence.

Il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de voir Athéna. Ses cheveux détachés tombaient sur son visage livide et ses mains se serraient compulsivement.

-D'après nos sources, ils ne sont pas morts, finit elle par dire, la voix éraillée.

-Pas encore.

C'était une réflexion pleine d'amertume et de cruauté, mais il avait besoin d'exprimer ses doutes et son désespoir.

-Pas forcément. Ton fils et très puissant et ma fille peut les sortir de beaucoup de mauvais pas... je dirais que si ils ont de la chance c'est du cinquante/cinquante.

Ah. Elle se raccrochait au pragmatisme. Il se força à sourire.

-Oui, je suis sûr qu'il vont y arriver. Il faut croire en eux.

Elle parut étonnée de sa réaction et sourit à son tour.

-Oui. Croire. Tu as raison. Il faut y croire.

Il ne fut même pas surpris qu'elle lui accorda d'avoir raison.

Croire. Espérer. Il n'y avait besoin de rien pour ça. Pas de cris, pas de larme. Juste une cause. Une seule et c'est tout. Il comprit alors, après cinq millénaires, que lorsque ce serait la fin de l'espoir, ce serait la fin de tout.

* * *

**Voilà, Voilà ! Je l'ai écrite en écoutant "Lost" de Whitin Temptation.**

**Bisous, à la prochaine, Shérytra.**

*Les douze olympiens plus Perséphone et Hestia (c'est sans doute faux, ça sert à rien, mais ça me fait plaisir )^^

**Petit moment de culture : La schizophrénie c'est le fait d'entendre des voix ; et le Trouble Dissociatif de l'Identité, abrégé TDI, c'est vraiment quand il y a deux personnes dans la tête de la personne. Populairement, la schizophrénie désigne souvent le TDI. En gros pour être claire et vous parler avec des exemples concrets : Jeanne d'Arc est schizophrène et Gollum a le TDI ( sinon, allez voir la page Wikipédia: si vous êtes intéressé, ça sera mieux, je pense). :)


End file.
